


What We Do in the Shadows

by Mortiferum



Series: Yoonkook week 19 [6]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bad Jokes, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, F/F, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Top Jeon Jungkook, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: Everyone knows: vampires and werewolves don't mix. Especially when they are in love.





	What We Do in the Shadows

"It's been three hours," Taehyung stated, looking from the window with his arms crossed. "Three hours," he emphasized every syllable. 

"Yeah-yeah," Yoongi shrugged, unimpressed. 

"He's been howling for three fucking hours, Yoongi," Taehyung repeated. "Now there are three of them and they're howling off-key." 

"Shouldn't have grounded him, though," Wheein said from the couch after fighting Yoongi for the right to lie there. 

"So I should throw my one and only son to," Taehyung dramatically pointed at the window, " _them?_ "

Wheein groaned and put a book aside; it was impossible to find peace in this family, they were so annoyingly loud, especially at nights. Bloody vampires. 

"Technically, Yoongi is older than you, love," Namjoon pointed out softly, placing his hand on Taehyung's waist. "And you did forbid him to see Jungkook, so." 

"No way I let my child be buried under some lovesick dog," Taehyung huffed, annoyed. 

Yoongi looked at Wheein with a silent plea in his eyes, asking for help since Wheein was the only person who understood him — before joining Namjoon and Taehyung's family she had already been in a relationship with Hyejin, an alpha werewolf of the pack Jungkook was in.

"Yeontan is a dog," Wheein sighed, "my two great Danes are dogs, Byulyi's corgies are dogs, and Jungkook is a werewolf. And he's in love with Yoongi, just let them fucking be." 

"Look at him!" Taehyung protested, gesturing at Yoongi. "He's so small and tiny, he'll crush him." 

"For the record, we cuddled, and no, not even a bruise," Yoongi said gloomily, anticipating a dramatical gasp from Taehyung — yeah-yeah, how could he. 

"Oh, honey, do I need to tell you what else you can do with a werewolf?" Wheein winked at Yoongi, and Taehyung let out an indignant shriek. 

"We'll discuss your inappropriate behavior later, young lady," he promised. "That's it, I'm sick of them! Joonie, darling, please, keep an eye on our child while taking care of these giant family dogs." 

Namjoon wanted to demur, but Taehyung was determined to kick the werewolf off their territory. There was nothing wrong with Jungkook — or his pack, — Taehyung just was an overprotective parent, and Yoongi would've found this cute if it wasn't standing on the way of his relationship. 

"For fuck's sake," Wheein groaned, getting up from the couch.

The three of them followed Taehyung to the balcony; werewolves' absonant choir immediately ceased to torture everyone's ears. Jungkook, as he was the youngest in the pack, was still a bit slender for an average werewolf, yet he was bigger and taller than some of older werewolves, and certainly not the weakest one. 

Yoongi recognized two other wolves — Jimin and Hoseok. Jimin was close to Jungkook in age, so he took him under his protection, and Hoseok, Jimin's mate, grew fond of Jungkook just like the rest of Hyejin's pack. Jimin was shorter than Jungkook, with soft ashen fur, just a little bit chubby which made him cute and soft like a cinnamon roll, despite all the muscles he had both in wolf and human form. Hoseok had ginger-reddish fur and was so lean and gracious he reminded more of a feline than a canine and had unquenchable energy as if he was a child. 

"You," Taehyung shouted, "the black one."

"Don't be a racist to a fucking werewolf," Wheein said. "No offense, Yoongi." 

"None taken." 

Taehyung cast them a glance and ignored their remarks. 

"You are a very bad dog, Jungkook," he said in a serious tone, adding hints of a hidden disappointment in it.

"I wish he'd said it to Yeontan more often," muttered Wheein, earning another glance from Taehyung. Namjoon snickered softly, covering his mouth with his palm so Taehyung wouldn't hear, which was pointless — Taehyung was a vampire and could hear someone snoring in the bedroom on the second floor while being in the basement, — but he didn't want to offend his husband. 

"I must insist on you leaving these premises and my son alone, he's not a suitable partner for your filthy desires," Taehyung sincerely believed that werewolves in their wolf form weren't able to comprehend human language, so he tried to confuse them with fancy words every time, despite Wheein and Yoongi's attempts to convince him otherwise.

Jungkook let out a low growl and lay on the ground, Jimin and Hoseok mirrored him.

"No, bad dog," Taehyung lost his cool face, leaning over the balcony's parapet, "don't poop on the porch, you." 

Yoongi heard Hoseok snorting. 

"Shoosh! Go away!" Taehyung waved his hands, trying to sling out the werewolves. "I won't let you desecrate my son!"

"Keep it down or you'll wake Yongsun and Byulyi up," Wheein said, petting her actual dogs that came to the balcony, awaken by the noise Taehyung was making.

"I sincerely doubt that honey," Namjoon smiled fondly, yet his voice was borderline strict, "since you put a concrete bollard on their coffins." 

"Some tiny bollard won't stop them from waking up," Wheein shrugged.

"Why are they sleeping in coffins at night?" Yoongi asked, calculating how bad it would be if he pushes Taehyung from the balcony. 

"People sleep at night and vampires sleep in coffins," Wheein explained, deadpan.

"You're contradicting yourself," Yoongi pointed out, but Wheein just gave him a finger. 

"My son is not a toy to you, lusty abomination," went on Taehyung, "begone, beast!" 

"God, he's wooing him, Taehyung, not seducing him," Wheein grunted. "Werewolves can't delude people. _We_ can." 

"He's been courting him for four months, love," Namjoon stepped in. 

Yoongi cast him a grateful look; out of two of them Namjoon was more reasonable and kind and had a soft spot for his entire household, so he always was the easiest one to trick or to talk into something, unlike stubborn and bossy Taehyung, who occasionally was throwing tantrums and acting like a drama queen, competing for this title with Seokjin, the eldest one in the family and Wheein's sidekick in trashing the rest of them. He, too, was disapproving Yoongi's choice, believing that a vampire should live a mysterious and secluded life and leave something as mundane as a relationship for humans. 

"To make him let his guard down," Taehyung was unflinching. 

Yoongi sighed, looking down at the wolves. Taehyung grounded him for disappearing for two days without a warning, but Yoongi couldn't say Jungkook was taking him up in the mountain so they two could finally spend some time alone. Ever since Jungkook accidentally bumped into Yoongi in a book store and blurted out that he had never met someone so beautiful and perfect they hadn't had a chance for some privacy, both under watchful eyes of their families. 

"Yo, wanna make a deal?" Wheein whispered to him. 

"Thanks, I already struck one," Yoongi nodded at Taehyung, though it was Namjoon who turned him. 

"Your loss," Wheein rolled her eyes.

"Okay, spit."

"I'll distract him for a couple of hours and you get to talk to your puppy," Wheein smiled, revealing her fangs. 

"What's in it for you?"

"You'll help me wield a silver chain to Yongsun and Byulyi's coffins."

"Silver doesn't work on us, you know that?"

"I do," Wheein said, visibly annoyed by Yoongi's lack of cooperation. "But I already got them coffins, so I gotta go all cliché on them." 

"Okay, whatever," Yoongi shrugged; he didn't care when it came down to a fight between his sisters and preferred to quietly stand aside. 

"Great," Wheein said, flashing another fang smile. "Now, what beanie do you like the least?"

"Um, none?" 

They turned their heads as Taehyung almost fell out, waving his hands too aggressively; Namjoon was grabbing him by his silk robe. Jungkook yawned, unimpressed, and kept lying, Jimin and Hoseok at his sides. 

"Come on, pick one." 

"Okay, the blue one. The one Taehyung gave me."

"Got it," she nodded and then whispered something to the dogs.

Yoongi watched her for a minute, ignoring Taehyung's unsuccessful attempts of getting rid of the werewolves without coming down (he could've just jumped down from the balcony, but that was _beneath_ him). Wheein nodded, then, urging Yoongi to come closer to the balcony's parapet, before screaming,

"Oh, no, Yeontan just pissed on one of Yoongi's beanies."

Taehyung stopped immediately, Jungkook completely forgotten. 

"He just what?" he asked, rushing past Yoongi, tugging Namjoon alongside with him.

"Did you tell them to piss on my beanie?" whispered Yoongi, when there were only two of them left on the balcony.

"Yes and go, he won't be distracted forever," she hissed, pushing him to the parapet. 

"Sometimes I love you, you know?" 

"Yeah, yeah." 

 

Jungkook raised the second Yoongi landed on the ground; Wheein waved him goodbye and, leaning over the parapet, shouted,

"Hey, Jimin-ah, tell Hyejin I'll drop by later."

Jimin let out a growl in acknowledgment. 

"You missed me, huh?" Yoongi asked, sitting down on the ground, pressing his forehead to Jungkook's. 

The wolf grumbled something, licking Yoongi's face impatiently. 

"Hi, you," Yoongi said, extending his arm to pet Jimin and Hoseok.

Jungkook looked at them and they nodded, nudging Yoongi's hand before making their way back into the woods. Yoongi giggled when a cold wet nose pressed against his neck; Jungkook missed him badly after a week of Yoongi's punishment and tried to sit on Yoongi's lap, though as a wolf he was at the level of Yoongi's chest. 

"C'mon, we don't have much time."

Jungkook jumped on the path, leading to Yoongi's house, showing his back suggestively.

"Baby, I know you want me to ride you, but won't I break your spine? I'm quite heavy."

Jungkook rolled his eyes and wiggled his tail impatiently. Yoongi rose with a sigh; Jungkook was taller than some ponies, but Yoongi was still afraid of mounting on his back. A kid, no doubt, could ride him rather easily, even Wheein's Danes could be used as a budget-friendly pony, but Yoongi wasn't a kid, as fragile as he looked. 

Jungkook's black fur was soft between Yoongi's fingers, gray on the ends as if someone spilled salt all over Jungkook's body. His back was broad enough for Yoongi to lie on, which was perfect, considering Yoongi's legs would hit the ground otherwise. Jungkook took off without any noise, pressing his paws softly to the forest ground, covered in moss and pine needles. He was taking Yoongi to their favorite spot, a small woodland edge, outlined with fallen trees and ferns. 

It wasn't very far, only fifteen minutes from Yoongi's house, but Jungkook was in a rush, not caring about being stealth anymore as they went deeper into the forest, farther away from Taehyung, who was occupied with making a fort for Yeontan so that Yoongi wouldn't murder him.

Jungkook began to shift right in the air, burying Yoongi under his hot and naked body, nose pressed against Yoongi's neck.

"Ow," said Yoongi belatedly. "You could've at least stopped first."

"No I couldn't," Jungkook muttered, pressing a wet kiss to Yoongi's neck. 

"You know, you're too attracted by my neck for not a vampire," Yoongi laughed, stroking Jungkook's back, feeling muscles bulking up under his touch.

Jungkook bit down his collarbone instead of answering. 

"I missed you," he muttered, burying his face in the crook on Yoongi's neck again.

"Missed you too, baby wolf," Yoongi said, playing with Jungkook's hair. "Though it's been only a week."

"Didn't see you for the whole week," Jungkook whined, sucking a bruise. 

"Not true, you did see me," Yoongi corrected.

"Okay, fine, didn't touch for a week," Jungkook scoffed, lifting his head up. 

"So Taehyung was right and you only want to use me to sate your lust," Yoongi teased, smiling a little.

Jungkook growled and bit his shoulder, making Yoongi let out a small moan. Yoongi shifted, crossing his legs on Jungkook's waist, knowing how sensitive the werewolf is, especially since Yoongi was fully dressed and Jungkook was in all his naked glory. 

"I don't want to hear about your father when we're alone." 

"Taehyung is not my father," Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how your vampire world works, but he sure as hell acts like one." 

"Speaking of," Yoongi planted a kiss on Jungkook's nose, "Wheein distracted him, but we really don't have much time before he realizes I'm missing."

"So what? He can't control you."

"Trust me, you don't want him to turn into a banshee."

"What's his problem with me anyway?" asked Jungkook, pulling down Yoongi's t-shirt to pepper his chest with kisses. 

"Nothing, we're just different species, and he thinks I should find myself a proper partner, meaning a vampire." 

"Wheein's dating Hyejin," Jungkook stopped and looked Yoongi in the eyes.

"They were dating when Wheein was still a human," Yoongi shrugged, pulling Jungkook closer. "I don't care as long as you kiss me." 

"We don't have time," Jungkook reminded, grinning like a little shit.

Yoongi groaned and kicked him off, making Jungkook giggle. Jungkook grabbed his ankle when Yoongi tried to get up from the ground, brushing off dirt. 

"As much as I want to continue, I really don't want Taehyung to go looking for me," said Yoongi, caressing Jungkook's cheek. 

"Oh," Jungkook exhaled, pouting already. 

"I didn't say I have to get back alone though," Yoongi smiled mischievously. 

Jungkook beamed and hugged Yoongi so tightly his bones gave a pathetic creak. 

"Wouldn't they smell me?" 

"We have five dogs in the house, Kookie, it'll be okay even if you stay right in my room."

Jungkook grinned and leaned for a kiss, before changing back, which was a completely cheesy move — Yoongi could be as fast as any werewolf, if not faster, but Jungkook always insisted on carrying him when they met. 

 

Yoongi's room was on the third floor, as far away from his siblings' rooms as possible, so Jungkook had to shift back, much to his disappointment. This time, Yoongi carried him on top, jumping on the balconies and windowsills, because he couldn't walk through the front door — everyone was able to smell a wolf even if they were approaching the house, but if Wheein kept distracting Taehyung Yoongi could've sneaked Jungkook in unnoticed. Hypothetically. Although it was only Taehyung and Seokjin who were against Jungkook, others just gave Yoongi shit but didn't mind anyone from the pack, and Hyejin was a frequent guest. 

They’ve been secretly dating for six months, but it was the first time Yoongi brought Jungkook to his house, and even one room made him gasp in awe; Yoongi doubted Jungkook got any personal space, living in the packed house, since statistically there were more werewolves than vampires. 

"I'd suggest taking a shower together, but it's in the hall, so," said Yoongi, locking up the window.

He squeaked a little when Jungkook suddenly pinned him to the wall, his lips crushing on his in a passionate kiss. They never would've made it to the shower in the first place. 

Jungkook lifted Yoongi, holding him under his butt, stumbling back to the enormously big bed, never stopping kissing. Yoongi gasped a little when Jungkook tugged on his t-shirt impatiently, lifting it up with one hand while trying to unfasten Yoongi's belt with the other. 

"Baby," Yoongi whispered, finally free of his t-shirt.

"You're wearing too many clothes," said Jungkook in a hoarse voice, nodding down at Yoongi's underwear. 

Yoongi had to bit his hand to muffle the moan, escaping his lips, when Jungkook removed his boxers using his teeth. 

"For someone whose heart doesn't beat your blood flows pretty well," said Jungkook, licking his lips.

"It does beat, otherwise I couldn't get hard, you brat," Yoongi tried to kick him, but Jungkook gave his cock a testing lick, making Yoongi shut up.

He licked Yoongi's cock around, not breaking the eye contact, but still not taking in into the mouth properly, ignoring Yoongi's small moans and jerking hips. 

"For a bloodsucker, you love the taste of your blood too much," Jungkook pressed a kiss on Yoongi's hipbone. 

"I'd prefer you to be a _cock_ sucker now," snarled Yoongi. 

"As you wish, love," Jungkook said, leaning forward to kiss Yoongi on the lips.

Yoongi bit his lip, dazed by the strong, salty taste of Jungkook's blood, besotting him more than any human's blood could. Jungkook let out a shrudded breath when Yoongi pulled himself off his lips only to bit his neck, drinking sloppily, blood flowing down from Yoongi's mouth down to his chest. 

He knew when to stop, drinking exactly the right amount of blood to leave Jungkook light-headed and hot mess, loving every second of Jungkook, licking his own blood off Yoongi, leaving his marks on Yoongi's neck and shoulders, love bites he would have to conceal again with the help of Wheein and a turtleneck, allowing himself to drown in the heat of Jungkook and feeling, blooming between them. 

Yoongi couldn't contain a moan, too lost in Jungkook and the feeling of his hot mouth pressed against his body when he finally swallowed him whole. Jungkook knew how to make Yoongi melt, flattening his tongue while swallowing down, dancing around the head with ghostly touches, squinting gladsome at the sight of Yoongi squirming and squishing Jungkook's head with his thighs. 

Jungkook placed his hands on Yoongi's boney hips, already bearing red marks when Jungkook squeezed Yoongi too hard, always blossoming with purplish bruises afterwards, taking exceedingly long time to heal because of Yoongi's troubled (he might have a heartbeat, but still he wasn't a human anymore) regeneration. He could've drunk more of Jungkook's blood — werewolves healed quickly, but he never did it, somehow feeling proud to have Jungkook's marks. Jungkook relaxed his throat, letting Yoongi in deeper, making him lose his mind completely, not caring about being discrete anymore — they missed each other too much to silence moans right now. Which might have been not the smartest thing to do, as Jungkook thought at the back of his mind, since they were not alone, right in Yoongi's parents' house, and—

"Yoongi, why does your room smell like a— Oh my fucking god!"

Jungkook coughed as Yoongi's cock hit the back of his throat — Yoongi jerked at the sound of Taehyung's voice, dragged out of his love bliss. 

"Don't you know how to fucking knock?" Yoongi snapped, hugging Jungkook, even though he shook his head, saying he was alright. 

"Min Yoongi," Taehyung's voice rolled heavy, like a thunder. "Why is there a naked werewolf in your bed? What are you doing naked in your bed with the naked werewolf?" 

"Making love, obviously," grinned Wheein, slipping as much sarcasm as she could in her tone.

Taehyung gasped, leaning on Namjoon. 

"I can't believe it," he said after Namjoon whispered something into his ear. "My own flesh and blood. My only son. Having intercourse with an animal."

"We're animals as well, love," said Namjoon reasonably. "As we were once humans." 

"And I'm not your son," added Yoongi.

Jungkook looked at him, a question in his eyes, but Yoongi didn't take off his hands, still hugging him. 

"Dad," he said ironically, looking at Namjoon before adding in poisonous tone, " _Dad_. This is Jungkook and I love him, and I don't care what he is, no, you won't change my mind, and if you won't accept my choice I'll run away with him."

Both Wheein and Jungkook snickered at the same time.

"Nice to meet you," grinned Jungkook, smiling so widely Yoongi feared his face would crack. 

Taehyung didn't answer. 

"Nice to meet you too, Jungkook-ah," smiled Namjoon politely. "Please, take care of Yoongi, or I'll personally suck the blood out of your werewolf's ass." 

"I thought vampires don't normally swear," Jungkook snorted.

"Only really old ones," said Namjoon.

"Really?" Wheein raised a brow questioningly, minding Seokjin.

"Some of the old ones," Namjoon corrected himself. "Anyway, we'll let you to your business."

He patted Taehyung's shoulder, motioning him to leave the room. 

"We'd better get used to that smell, eh?" teased Wheein, turning back to wink at Jungkook. 

"Make room for the puppies, too," Jungkook said cheerfully, grinning in return.

Taehyung let out a pitiful moan, before collapsing onto Namjoon's arms, making Wheein laugh. 

"Did you absolutely have to kill him?" asked Yoongi, cupping Jungook's face. 

"Wait till I ask your hand," Jungkook answered, leaning forward to steal a kiss.

On the second thought, Taehyung was already dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoonkook week, day 6.


End file.
